Barrow County, Georgia
Barrow County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 69,367. The county seat is Winder. This county is part of the Atlanta Metropolitan Statistical Area. History The Georgia General Assembly approved a joint resolution on July 7, 1914, to place an amendment on the November 3, 1914, election ballot that proposed the creation of Barrow County. The approval of the amendment by Georgia voters officially created the new county. The land for the county came from parts of Jackson, Gwinnett and Walton Counties. Barrow County is named after David Crenshaw Barrow Jr., alumnus, professor and chancellor of the University of Georgia. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.59%) is land and (or 0.41%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 85 * U.S. Route 29 * State Route 8 * State Route 11 * State Route 53 * State Route 81 * State Route 82 * State Route 124 * State Route 211 * State Route 316 Adjacent counties *Hall County, Georgia – north *Clarke County, Georgia – east *Jackson County, Georgia – east *Oconee County, Georgia – southeast *Walton County, Georgia – south *Gwinnett County, Georgia – west Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 46,144 people, 16,354 households, and 12,543 families residing in the county. The population density was 284 people per square mile (110/km²). There were 17,304 housing units at an average density of 107 per square mile (41/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 84.84% White, 9.72% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 2.20% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.50% from other races, and 1.40% from two or more races. 3.16% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,354 households out of which 39.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.30% were married couples living together, 11.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.30% were non-families. 18.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.79 and the average family size was 3.17. In the county the population was spread out with 28.40% under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 34.50% from 25 to 44, 19.50% from 45 to 64, and 9.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 98.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,019, and the median income for a family was $49,722. Males had a median income of $34,510 versus $23,369 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,350. About 6.20% of families and 8.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.10% of those under age 18 and 14.40% of those age 65 or over. Education Cities and towns *Auburn *Bethlehem *Braselton *Carl *Statham *Winder See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Barrow County, Georgia References *Georgia Encyclopedia Barrow County Entry External links *http://www.barrowga.org/ *http://www.barrowchamber.com/ * Barrow County News Category:Atlanta metropolitan area counties Category:Barrow County, Georgia Category:Established in 1914 Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state)